undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Fivenightale
|date = July 21, 2018 |website = |type = Crossover |tone = Serious |setting = |medium = |status = Work In Progress |creator = Supreme Leader Snob |artist = Supreme Leader Snob, ChuizaProductions, Scott Cawthon |spriter = Supreme Leader Snob}} Fivenightale is a crossover AU that replaces the characters and story of Undertale with those of the Five Nights at Freddy's series, specifically following close to Sister Location and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. (Although Freddy Fazbear himself does not appear in the AU.) Story Backstory Fazbear Entertainment used to be the main ruler of childhood restaurants, owning locations such as Fredbear's Family Diner, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and Circus Baby's Pizza World. But due to several incidents, disappearances and deaths in different locations, the company shut down multiple times. Its sister company, Afton Robotics, held the remaining animatronics and put them out to rent at private parties. The daughter of the head of Fazbear Ent was one of the victims, and so was the daughter of the head of Afton Robotics. Said head of Afton's disappeared after trying to hunt for old Fazbear animatronics. Meanwhile, the head of Fazbear's sat retired for decades, working on a plan to end the suffering and free the souls that were killed in his restaurants. Main Story A young man under the name Eggs Benedict is sent on a task that requires him to work as a technitian at a facility owned by Afton Robotics. He is also hired by the retired head of Fazbear's for a different task that serves as a part of a bigger plan. In the facility, he has to decide how to confront each animatronic he encountes during his shifts. Routes The story can go in 1 of 3 ways, in accordance with the 3 route structure: * The Deadend Route, which occurs if the player destroys anywhere from none to some animatronics, and has varying endings depending on who was destroyed. * The Completion Route, which occurs if the player salvaged all of the animatronics and plays through the additional segment. * The Demolition Route, which occurs if the player destroys all the animatronics, including the random encounters. Character Changes * The Playable Character - Michael * The Empty One - Circus Baby * The Caretaker - Henry * The Inactive - Freddy Plush * The Recluse - Crying Child * The Accidental God - Animdude * The Judge - Lefty * The Ambitious - The Puppet * The Blind Guard - Ballora * The Idoliser - Deedee * The Bravery Vender / The Perserverance Vender / The Oppressed Vender - Mendo * The Guard Captain - Funtime Freddy * The Enraged - Psychic Friend Fredbear * The Cherished - RXQ * The Transport - Shadow Freddy * The Royal Scientist - Bon-Bon * The Celebrity - Candy Cadet + Funtime Foxy * The Blockade - The Content Guards * The Outrageous Vender - Funtime Chica * The Trash Venders - Rockstar Freddy * The Monarch - Fredbear * The Abominations - The Experimentals (Prototype + Nightmare Mangle + Electrobab) * The Soulless Angel - Elizabeth * The Fallen Child - William Character Info Main Characters * Michael '''(Full name: '''Michael Afton; Aliases: Mike, Eggs Benedict) is one of many employees who worked for Fazbear Entertainment throughout its history. Going down to the Afton Robotics Rental, he seeks to mend the broken links of his family and is burdened with choices related to his family's history. His appearance in the majority of the story resembles the one he bears in the first SL: Custom Night cutscene. His appearance after the battle against Fredbear starts resembles the one he bears in the 7th SL: Custom Night cutscene. * Circus Baby '''(Alias: '''Baby) is a massive humanoid clown-like animatronic, who only shows her head for convenience. She only performed on stage once, before an accident caused her to retire into the shadows. Baby is a conniving, manipulative animatronic, who believes that you can only survive if you know how to pretend. Her appearance resembles the one she bears in Sister Location - white-skinned humanoid with rosey cheeks and red pigtails. At the end of a Deadend Route she absorbs the raw souls that were held in CBEAR, and transforms into Omega Scrap Baby. After transformation, her appearance is comrpised of photoshopped parts from her appearances in both Sister Location and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. * Henry (Full name: Henry Emily; Alias: Cassette Man) is the former CEO of Fazbear Entertainment, who now sits retired, endlessly planning how to end the tragedies that haunted his company and his family for decades. He is a helpful but cryptic old man, who hides a lot of pain behind a smile and a suit. His appearance is inspired by how he is described in the FNAF novel series, as well as several works of fan art. * Lefty (Full name: L.E.F.T.E) is an animatronic built to capture The Puppet, but formed a special bond with him and now considers him his brother. His name is an acronym to his full purpose, as well as a pun seeing as he is left-handed, and due to that he often cracks jokes and tells bad puns. He also judges the player on their actions towards the animatronics at the facility and reveals information about their stats. In the Demolition Route, he finally decides to stop the player from destroying the last remains of the Fazbear legacy. His appearance resembles the one he bears *rimshot* in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator - a bulky black bear animatronic with red attire, a missing eye, and a big golden star on his chest. * The Puppet (Alias: The Marionette) is a mysterious animatronic who was built for security purposes and was one of the first ones to be possessed. He seemingly moves on wires and/or floats. He formed a bond with Lefty and considers him his brother. He dreams of helping his fellow animatronics in finding their way, as well as capturing every night guard until he finds the child murderer who plagued the company. He can be very self-appreciating and proud of his achievements. His appearance resembles the one he bears in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - a black, elongated fabric body with white stripes on his limbs, and a white humanoid theater mask. * Ballora is a ballerina animatronic who resides in her Gallery and hunts for humans. She is blind because her eyes are permanently closed, and therefore can only track people by listening to their movements. She is patient, insightful and poetic, and likes to hum tunes and dance on her track. She can also walk like a spider if she needs to. Her appearance resembles the one she bears in Sister Location - a white-skinned humanoid with a blue high bun hairstyle and blue/purple ballerina attire. * Funtime Freddy is a loud and violent animatronic. He is obsessed with capturing the player and often cackles maniacally and senselessly command his fellow animatronics to help him. His appearance resembles the one he bears in Sister Location - pink and white bear animatronic with shiny purple cheeks and a missing right hand, but instead of Bon-Bon sitting on his arm, it puts out a long version of his mic which he uses like Undyne's spear. In the Demolition Route Funtime Freddy can be killed easily, but he doesn't give up and uses the strength of his friends to become Molten Freddy. After transforming he becomes much stronger, but also more messed up. His appearance resembles the one he bears in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator - an amalgamation of wires, eyes and endoskeletons, wearing a broken silver and brown Freddy mask. * Bon-Bon is an out-of-service hand puppet who also serves as a brainstormer and product maker for the company. She is very nervous and often tries to make excuses in order to protect her friends. She helps the player as they pass through Funtime Auditorium and the Nightmare Funhouse, but often gets interrupted by Candy Cadet. Her appearance resembles the one she bears in Sister Location - a small blue rabbit with a red bowtie, one button, and no lower body. * Candy Cadet is a robotic colorful machine. He is a passionate storyteller and often performs while telling his horror stories in a very blunt manner. He interrupts the player and Bon-Bon on their way through Funtime Auditorium so they can hear his disturbing stories. He was built by Bon-Bon to serve as a shell for Funtime Foxy to use to gain the confidence to perform. His appearance resembles the one he bears in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator - silver body and arms with colorful plates across his face and body, as well as colorful add-ons on his head and wheels. * Funtime Foxy is a flamboyant and energetic performer. Despite his desire to perform in front of children, she is very shy and uses Candy Cadet to gain confidence. He can be quite selfish and proud of himself, but she still cares deeply for his fellow animatronics. Her appearance resembles the one he bears in Sister Location - a white and pink fox animatronic with features of both sexes, as well as a magnificent tail. On a Demolition Route, Funtime Foxy lets a virus infect him and weaponize him, so that she can have a better chance to stop the player (although this plan fails as she still dies easily). When infected she's in a new form and name - Lolbit. Her appearance is similar to Funtime Foxy's, but bears the colors of orange and indigo instead of pink and violet, and has a pirate hook, as well as wings similar to Mettaton NEO's. * Fredbear was the original mascot for Fazbear Entertainment. He was often used by the child murderer for evil tasks and is burdened with guilt over that. He rests in the New Pizzeria, waiting for his time to strike at the killer and regain pride for the franchise. He is very kind to fellow animatronics and children alike, but also knows what must be done and commits to his tasks. As a weapon, he uses the Scooper, which was used to get souls into animatronics, but is now used to harm humans. His appearance resembles the one he bears in Ultimate Custom Night - a gold and yellow bear animatronic, with purple attire, darkened glowing eyes, and large body build. * Elizabeth (Full name: Elizabeth Afton) is the sister of Michael and the daughter of the child murderer. She was killed by Circus Baby and her soul possessed the animatronic, and she gave in to her heritage, becoming a sociopathic killer animatronic. Unlike Asriel, she fails to learn her lesson, but she does reconsider her actions right before the story ends. Her appearances match those she bears in Sister Location - a British, red-haired, and green-eyed child wearing a pink shirt and a blue skirt. Ennard is the form Elizabeth takes during her battle, using the other characters to create this form. In this form she also uses their powers to her advantage in the fight againat the player. Her appearance resebles the one she bears in Sister Location - a humanoid creature made of wires, eyes, and endoskeleton parts, who wears a white humanoid mask, a red button, and a green/yellow party hat. * William (Full name: William Afton; Aliases: Purple Guy, Springtrap, Scraptrap, Afton) is the child murderer, the co-owner of Fazbear Entertainment and the head of Afton Robotics. His work already behind him, he is responsible for the possessions of every animatronic, and the containment of raw souls at the facility. He was killed after attacking the old animatronics, and was reborn trapped in a springlock suit. At the end of the Demolition Route, he congratulates the player for following in his footsteps and destroying the legacy of Fazbear, before jumpscaring them and cementing Afton as a name of evil. His appearance resembles a mix of the ones he bears in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator - a purple corpse trapped in a rotten and withered yellow/green rabbit suit. Secondary Characters * The Freddy Plush is a doll modeled after Freddy Fazbear, used by Henry and his employees to practice animatronic salvaging. Its appearance resembles that of the plush that sits on the bed in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 - a brown bear plushie with black attire and blue eyes. * The Crying Child is a stray ghost who lost his animatronic body and endlessly awaits his happiest day. He disturbs the player in the Abandoned Locations, and welcomes them to his graveyard in the Breaker Room. He wears a party hat when cheered up. His appearance resembles the Crying Child sprite in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and 3 - a gray blocky ghost with wide eyes and tears that drop to the floor. * Animdude (Aliases: Scott, Blue Block Thing, The Lunatic) is a creature who is fond of trolling other characters. He is also a game developer on the side, and his office can be found by entering a secret vent in Ballora Gallery. Despite his remarkable achievements in worldbuilding and game making, the other characters regard him as a lunatic (Though that might be due to their lack of patience to his pranks). He is an insert of Scott Cawthon, the creator of FNAF, and his existence is a reference to There Is No Pause Button, one of Scott's older games whose main sprite was adapted as Scott's avatar. His appearance resembles that of his sprite from TINPB - a blocky blue glowing humanoid. * Deedee (Alias: DD) is a child-like animatronic who is first seen in the Party Room, where she's seen next to a fishing station. She follows the player throughout the Breaker Room, and offers irrelevant insight. She can be very obnoxious, and likes to sing her tune at random occasions. On a Demolition Route she can be fought and killed, which angers Funtime Freddy. Her appearance resembles the one she bears in FNAF World and Ultimate Custom Night - a humanoid round animatronic with a yellow/pink striped shirt and large propellor hat. * Mendo is a happy endoskeleton with warped features and an enthusiasm to sell items. It's unknown what exoskeleton could have even fit him, but he doesn't seem to care. He operates 3 different prize corners within the facility, and has a rivalry with Rockstar Freddy. His appearance resembles the one he bears in FNAF World- a blue endoskeleton with large hands and eyes, darkened yellow eyes, and an antenna on his head. * Psychic Friend Fredbear (Aliases: Fredbear Plush, Golden Plushie) is a strange plush modeled after Fredbear. He can teleport and appear in weird places, and can seemingly receive no harm. He blocks the player's path at one point in the Breaker Room, and sends plushies and cameras to attack them. On a Demolition Route he is afraid of the player and puts up no fight, and is killed easilyt. His appearance resembles the one he bears in Sister Location - a golden bear plush with purple attire, darkened glowing eyes, a small remote in his hands, and a big smile on his face. * RXQ (Full name: RWQFSFASXC; Alias: Shadow Bonnie) is a mysterious shadow bunny that roams the establishments of the company. He is known to use glitch-like teleportation, and uses it to assist the player in crossing a gap in the Breaker Room. His appearance resembles the one he bears in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - a dark purple rabbit with glowing white eyes and teeth. * Shadow Freddy is a mysterious shadow bear that roams the establishments of the company. He is known to appear and disappear at inconvenient times, and uses his powers to transport the player between rooms for fast-travel. His appearance resembles the one he bears in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - a dark purple bear with white glowing eyes and teeth. * Ryaz and Ban, known together as The Content Guards, were hired by Funtime Freddy to help him capture the night guard. They like having fun together, and share a strange sense of humor. When fighting the player its revealed that they just want to spend time together more, not noticing that being hired for this purpose already did that. Their existence is a reference to Ryan and Baz of 8-BitGaming, and their appearances match the two Youtubers. * Funtime Chica is a greedy and self-absorbed chicken animatronic. She loves doing photoshoots and often tries to sell her photographs to everyone. She has a photo booth set up in the Abandoned Locations, and she stops the battle if the player used it to take a photo and pulled it out during the battle. If the battle escalates enough, she lets out her cupcake, who has unusually sharp teeth that cause a lot of damage. Her appearance resembles the one she bears in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator - a pink, white, and orange chicken animatronic with feminine features and a sassy pose. * Rockstar Freddy is a cheap salesbear who doesn't bother to find good items to sell, but is still very persistent about the prices. He operates a prize corner at Parts/Service, and has a rivalry with Mendo. His appearance resembles the one he bears in Ultimate Custom Night - a brown bear animatronic with purple attire, stars on his chest, and a slot machine implemented into his torso. * The Experimentals (consisting of Prototype, Nightmare Mangle and Electrobab) are animatronic fusions that are hidden in the Private Room. It's unknown when they were created, but they were discovered by Bon-Bon, who tries to hide them from the world. Rumors say they were created in an attempt to push the limits of Remnant. Prototype's appearance resembles the one he bears in FNAF World - a lanky endoskeleton with Freddy's attire and sharp teeth. Nightmare Mangle's appearance matches the one she bears in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 - a terrifying jumble of dislocated animatronic parts, with a white and pink exoskeleton, 3 legs, and sharp teeth and nails. Electrobab's appearance matches the one he bears in Sister Location: Custom Night - a humanoid baby-like animatronic with glowing eyes who can generate electricity. Location Changes and Info * The Underground as a whole is replaced by Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental '''(Often abbreviated to '''CBEAR): An underground facility that stores rental robots built by Afton Robotics. Instead of containing every location like in Undertale, in this AU it contains only the replacements for Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland, MTT Resort and the True Lab. * The Ruins are replaced by The Abandoned Locations: Old, rotting pizzeria locations that went unused for decades. After their shutdown, most activity of the franchise was only in CBEAR, which contains most of the other locations. They still have a few residents, such as Henry, Crying Child, and some of the original Fazbear Band members. * Snowdin Forest is replaced by Ballora Gallery: A large hall where Ballora plays and performs. It contains tracks for Ballora to dance on, as well as a lot of space for The Puppet to set up his traps. It also has an additional secret vent, which leads to Animdude's development office. * Snowdin Town is replaced by The Party Room: An extention of Ballora Gallery that contains plenty of toy shelves and minigames, as well as a prize corner, and a music-filled hideout for Lefty and The Puppet. * Waterfall is replaced by The Breaker Room: A tight room full of loose wires, power grids and music boxes. This is where employees go to restore power to the facility. It also contains a small stage taken by Funtime Freddy, and a tiny makeshift graveyard. * Hotland is replaced by Funtime Auditorium: A large room chock full of playful obstacles for children to enjoy, that also serve as obstacles for the player. It's where Funtime Freddy used to perform, where Bon-Bon works on her inventions, and where Candy Cadet often goes to tell his stories. * MTT Resort is replaced by Parts/Service: A small, self-contained room that appears after Funtime Auditorium. It contains spare animatronics, unused parts, a few conveyor belts, and two out-of-place prize corners. * The CORE is replaced by The Nightmare Funhouse (also known as The House from FNAF 4): A confusing maze of corridors, closets and cabinets, that also contains some creepy nightmares. It's located surprisingly close to the facility. * New Home is replace by The New Pizzeria: A shiny new Freddy's location that's filled with the sound of cheering children, despite no visitors coming in. It's surrounded by a maze of wood and metal rooms. It's where Fredbear resides, as well as where the Scooper was moved to. Its ultimate purpose is to contain as many animatronics as possible, so they can be burned and set free. * Flowey's World is replaced with Circus Baby's Pizza World: Originally where Circus Baby performs before retirement, it's a completely dark location. It's where Baby transports the player before she transforms into Omega Scrap Baby. * The True Lab is replaced by The Private Room: A silver maze that contains vents, oxygen tanks, broken power grids and Bon-Bon's cryptic lab entries. It currently only serves as the hiding place for The Experimentals. It neighbors The Scooping Room, the former location of The Scooper, where experiments were done on Remnant. Miscellaneous Changes * Determination is replaced with Remnant: A special alloy that can hold souls within it, so they can be transferred into different bodies after death. Remnant used to be inserted into animatronics using The Scooper. * Both The DT Extraction Machine and Asgore's Trident are replaced by The Scooper '''(also known as '''S.C.U.P): A claw-like machine that opens animatronics' exoskeletons to pull out their endoskeletons or put them back in (as well as insert Remnant into them). It's also activated by the animatronics on Michael, and is used in Fredbear's boss fight. * EXP and LV are replaced by HP and PR. * HP supposedly stands for Health Points or Hit Points, but actually stands for Hope: The more of it one has, the more determined they will be to accomplish their goals and purposes, and the less they'll care about hurting people who stand in their way. * PR supposedly stands for Power, but actually stands for Paranoia: The higher its level is for someone, the more fearful they'll be of their surroundings, and they'd want to hurt others around them more from fear that they want to stop, disturb or kill them. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Serious